1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a light emitting device that is used for lighting equipment, a display, a backlight of a cellular phone, an auxiliary light source for moving image lighting, and other common consumer light sources. More particularly, the present invention relates to a light emitting device in which a semiconductor light emitting element is mounted on a package and sealed with a silicone sealing member.
2. Description of the Related Art
A light emitting device using a light emitting element composed of a semiconductor is small-sized and is excellent in power efficiency, and also emits light of a vivid color. A light emitting element used has such a feature that it may not burn out because it is a semiconductor element, and is also excellent in initial drive characteristics and has strong resistance against vibration or repetition of turning a light on/off. The light emitting device using a light emitting element such as a light emitting diode (LED) or a laser diode (LD) is used as various light sources since it has these excellent characteristics.
As a conventional light emitting device (optoelectronics device), for example, there is known an optoelectronics device comprising a casing body (package) made of a jacket material, particularly a plastic material, an optoelectronics semiconductor chip (semiconductor light emitting element) mounted in a recess of the casing body, and an electric terminal connected conductively to the semiconductor chip (see, for example, Japanese Translation No. 2005-507178 of the PCT Application). A thermoplastic or thermosetting plastic, particularly polyphthalamide, is preferably used as the jacket material. The jacket material such as polyphthalamide is mixed with glass fibers so as to mechanically stabilize the jacket. Glass fibers are usually long stick-like members measuring 10 μm or more in diameter and 200 μm or more in length. When polyphthalamide and glass fibers are mixed and formed, unevenness is formed on the surface of the jacket.
A resin composition for a reflector, containing a semiaromatic polyamide and potassium titanate fibers and/or wollastonite is also known (see, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication (Kokai) No. 2002-294070).
A conventional optoelectronics device using a jacket containing glass fibers mixed therein has a problem that glass fibers extrude from the surface of the jacket to cause so-called burrs since glass fibers are long. There is also a problem that the jacket containing glass fibers mixed therein has an uneven surface and is therefore likely to cause wetting failure, and is insufficient in adhesion with a cover material, causing flaking. As a result of flaking of the cover material, a reflective surface is formed between the space between the cover material and the jacket to cause uneven coloring of light projected from the optoelectronics device.